


A bet's a bet

by Graceybrook



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceybrook/pseuds/Graceybrook
Summary: Alex and Maggie attend the local carnival





	A bet's a bet

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it :)

“Come on Maggie, it’ll be fun.” Alex was practically bouncing alongside her fiancé as they headed into the carnival.

“Danvers, all the carnival games are rigged, you should know this you’re a federal agent. I’m not going to play them.” Alex pouted, and her steps slowed to match Maggie’s, “But if you want to go on the rides I am very much down for that.”

Alex scrunched up her face, “I’m going to win one of those carnival games and then you’ll be sorry when our bed is full of stuffed animals and you have to sleep on the couch.” Alex stuck her tongue out playfully before throwing her arm around her fiancé’s shoulders.

“If you win just one of those stuffed animals it’ll be a miracle, never mind enough to fill the bed.” Maggie scoffed.

“Is that a bet Sawyer?”

Maggie thought for a moment before nodding, “If you can win one of those stupid games I will sleep on the couch. If you don’t, you have to sleep on it.”

Alex leant down and kissed Maggie’s cheek, “Deal. But first I need some food.” Alex pulled away and made a beeline for a hotdog stand, dragging Maggie along by the hand.

Finishing her second hotdog, Alex looked expectantly at Maggie, “So, shall we do some rides first or the games, I mean personally I think we should do rides first as they’ll be harder to do once I win all those toys and-” Alex was cut off as Maggie pulled her down for a kiss, if only to stop her rambling.

“We can do some rides first. But I think we should set a limit on the amount of games you play, if only to preserve your dignity as you lose. Shall we say five games? Of any kind.”

“Five sounds fair... get it? Fair!” 

Alex laughed at her own joke and Maggie just shook her head, “I’m marrying an idiot.”

“But you love me.” Alex beamed and kissed Maggie on the cheek.

Their first port of call was the bumper cars, deciding it was best not to risk throwing up immediately after eating. Alex seemed to be in a competitive mood, so Maggie let her take the wheel and lead them around the track, trying to bump into anything and everything.

“Babe don’t take this the wrong way, but you don’t have to drive everything like you’re in a high speed car chase.” Maggie said as she clambered out of the mini car and hung onto the pillar at the edge of the ride.

“Sorry” Alex replied sheepishly, “How about something calmer next? The Ferris wheel?”

“I’m not that delicate Danvers, let’s do the drop tower next.” Maggie said regaining her composure and picking up her fiancé’s hand.

They made their way through several of the rides, including the Waltzers and the Pendulum swing, before stopping at the Ferris wheel. Alex nestled into Maggie’s side and sighed deeply as they reached the top of the wheel. “I love you, I never thought I could feel this happy with someone and I just want to say thank you.”

“Alex you don’t need to thank me, the feeling is very much mutual. After Emily I felt broken and you helped me heal.”

“I can’t wait to be your wife.” Alex gently kissed Maggie before pulling away and grinning wickedly. “And I can’t wait to win this bet.”

~~~

Alex placed her winnings gently on the bed, the stuffed unicorn, the panda and the black cat filling up Maggie’s side. Alex smiled brightly before sticking her tongue out at Maggie. “I think with another trip to the carnival I can absolutely fill the bed.” Alex walked over to the closet and pulled out a spare blanket for Maggie. “I wouldn’t want you to get cold sleeping on the couch tonight.”

Maggie looked smug as she raised her eyebrows, taking the blanket offered to her. “A bet’s a bet Danvers, but I can guarantee you’ll join me sooner or later. You can’t sleep without me.”

~~~

Alex woke up in a tangle of blankets at 3am and sighed. Climbing out of bed she walked over to the couch and nestled herself in front of Maggie; the latter kissing the nape of Alex’s neck with a smile. “I told you so,” Maggie said, pulling Alex in tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always welcome :)


End file.
